Why Did You Not Pull Away?
by Kaira-chan15
Summary: Itachi knows that Sasuke doesn't have enough hate, but he doesn't think Sasuke knows it himself. What will he do to make Sasuke realize it? NOT ItachiSasuke.


This is NOT an ItachiSasuke fan fiction, nor any other pairings, so sorry all of you that wanted that. This thought for this story just randomly popped into my head, so I don't know how good it'll be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Normal talk"

_Thinking_

Why Did You Not Pull Away?

The youngest Uchiha had been out training late again, and to describe it in one word he was utterly exhausted. If he continued to push himself like this then he would end up eventually killing himself. Sasuke had done well, is what those around him would think, but as for Sasuke, he didn't think he had done well enough. Of course, no matter how hard he trained, he always thought he needed to be better than that.

He raised his kunai and prepared to start training again when he sensed a familiar chakra. He knew this one too well, and he knew it didn't bode any good. Cursing, he automatically turned on Sharingan and took off in the direction of the chakra. _I won't let him get away this time…_

He had followed the chakra until he was in the heart of the forest, and there in a clearing, stood his nii-chan. "Itachi…" He murmured, venom dripping from each letter. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke tightened his grip on his kunais.

Itachi turned to face his little brother with the same empty expression on his face as always. "I have come to tell you something." Surprise was evident on the younger one's face. _Since when does Itachi come to tell me something? This can't be right…It must be a trap!_

"Yea right! I have no reason to believe you!" He ran at Itachi, throwing shurikens as he went. Itachi easily dodged his brother's attacks. Sasuke then lunged at him, slicing his kunais wildly hoping to hit anything of Itachi. His attacks were yet again blocked. Sasuke flipped backward, throwing his two kunais as he went. While his brother was dodging these, it gave him a chance to attack.

"Grand fireball no jutsu!" (Did I get his attack right?) Itachi had no time to dodge as he was consumed by flames. When the flames cleared his brother was no where to be found. Sasuke smirked triumphantly.

His smirk soon vanished however when he felt his brother's presence behind him. Warm breath tickled his ear. "Not enough hatred, brother." Sasuke growled.

"Damn you! I do have enough hatred, more than enough!" He spun around and lashed out at Itachi. "How could I not, after all that you've done!" Itachi smirked.

"Oh really?" He easily stopped Sasuke's fist with his hand and held it tight. Before Sasuke could aim another attack or protest, Itachi did something totally unexpected. Yanking hard on Sasuke's wrist, he pulled the younger Uchiha into him and wrapped his arms around him. All time around them seemed to freeze. He held him in a forceful embrace, but it wasn't an embrace that meant anything. It was more like an embrace that was trying to prove something.

Sasuke knew this, yet he couldn't pull away. He tried to convince himself that it was from the shock, and that he'd be able to move when he overcame it. That might've been partly true, but he knew it wasn't the entire truth. _Damnit…move body, move! _He mentally screamed at himself. He tried to force his body to move, but it didn't budge.

_Why won't I move…why can't I pull away from his embrace!_ So many confusing emotions were trying to break free, emotions he had tried to lock away.

_I hate him…I hate him for everything he's done…_His body was strangely relaxed in the murderer's embrace. _Then why, why do I feel so comfortable in his arms!_

His body was about to break from this stress. Itachi must've sensed that, for he pulled away and looked down at Sasuke. Sasuke knew that all the emotions were showing on his face, and that he must look like a fool, but he didn't care at the moment.

Itachi bent down to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "If you really hate me as much as you claim, then why did you not pull away?" Having accomplished what he came for, he left the younger Uchiha to think on what he said.

Itachi's words echoed in his head. _So what he came here for…why he hugged me…was to prove that I didn't have enough hate?_ Sasuke felt a small hint of despair. _Why was I hoping…that it was for another reason? Why was I hoping…that he was like my old nii-chan again? _Sasuke fell to his knees.

Itachi walked out of the forest, feeling triumphant and slightly pained. He knew it had hurt Sasuke when he had hugged him only to prove something. He knew that it would bring back memories. But he needed to prove it to him. He already knew that Sasuke didn't hate him enough, but he needed Sasuke to realize that. Itachi needed Sasuke to kill him, even if it meant hurting him in whatever means possible.

So how was it? I wrote this at 1:00 in the morning, so don't expect it to be totally awesome. Please, read and review:D


End file.
